Sonho
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: A Strife Delivery Service continuou funcionando mesmo depois do "ataque" de Kadaj. O mundo está em paz, ou, pelo menos, deveria. Mas não foi isso que Tifa percebeu depois que Cloud desapareceu misteriosamente.


Uma história de Final Fantasy VII, depois dos eventos do Advent Children.

* * *

_**Sonho**_

"_Holding on the telephone__, I hear your midrage moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your (…)  
You're everywhere inside of me."_

_ (Stuck On You - Paramore)  
_

- Cloud!

Tifa acordou, assustada, no meio da noite. Olhou para o lado, a outra metade da cama ainda estava vazia.

- Algum problema, Tifa?

- Não, Denzel. Foi só um sonho ruim.

O menino, entretanto, não se moveu.

- Ele ainda não voltou.

- Não.

- Mas ele disse que chegaria ontem, não disse?

- Disse. – Tifa respondeu, enxugando com as mãos algumas gotas de suor que escorriam de sua testa.

- Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

A preocupação dele era a mesma que ela própria tinha, mas não podia deixar aquele sentimento transparecer. Não havia motivo para preocupar as crianças.

- Não. Sabemos que ele não é dos mais pontuais, não é mesmo? – e deu uma piscadela para Denzel.

O menino sorriu.

- Tem razão. – e saiu do quarto.

Assim que viu a porta se fechando, Tifa ligou seu celular e chamou o primeiro número da discagem rápida. Poucos segundos depois ouvia a gravação da operadora telefônica: "O número que você ligou está indisponível no momento. Deixe seu recado após o sinal".

- Cloud... Me liga assim que receber essa mensagem, está bem? Estamos preocupados com você. – e desligou.

Ela não mentira para Denzel. Cloud, de fato, não era – nunca fora – uma pessoa pontual, entretanto, desde o incidente com Kadaj e seu grupo – quatro anos atrás – ele passou a seguir fielmente com sua palavra, passava dois, três, às vezes quatro, dias inteiros em casa. Isso mesmo voltando para casa quase todas as noites. Por isso, aquele atraso a preocupava tanto. Não era mais normal.

Ela voltou a abrir seu celular e discou outro número.

- Alô. – a voz conhecida de Reeve atendeu.

- Reeve, aqui é Tifa.

- Algum problema?

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que eu precise saber, Reeve?

- Saber? Como assim?

- Alguma atividade suspeita, não sei, qualquer coisa.

- Não que eu me lembre... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Cloud não apareceu.

Reeve ficou calado por alguns segundos que se assemelharam a horas inteiras para Tifa.

- Sinto muito, Tifa. Não sei de nada.

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada mesmo assim. – e desligou o aparelho celular pela segunda vez do dia.

Encarou o teto por alguns segundos até ter coragem de se levantar. Pelo relógio, viu que ainda era seis e meia da manhã. Denzel e Marlene dormiam a sono solto. Andou até a mesa onde guardavam os papéis relacionados a Strife Delivery Service e pegou o último bilhete, que ela mesmo anotara na folhinha padrão de entregas.

Produto: a buscar

Local de busca: Kalm

Local de entrega: Gold Saucer

Suspirou outra vez. Não eram cidades muito distantes de Edge. Ele não deveria demorar mais de um dia para realizar a tarefa. Ela sabia, sentia que havia algo de muito errado naquilo tudo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Cloud ainda não tinha voltado quando Tifa abriu o bar para o horário de almoço.

- Tifa, onde está o yakissoba que te pedi quinze minutos atrás?

Tifa riu do tom de irritação de Marlene, no auge de seus dez anos.

- Já está saindo minha garçonete preferida.

Marlene fez um muxoxo e voltou a atender as mesas enquanto esperava pelo pedido de uma delas.

Tifa voltou a preparar o yakissoba, mas o som do telefone a fez parar.

- Seventh Heaven & Strife Delivery Service.

- Falo com Strife Tifa?

- Sim, ela mesma.

- Houve algum problema com o entregador? Até agora minha encomenda não chegou a Gold Saucer.

Tifa sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Então, realmente tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Perdoe-me, senhor. Também não sei o que aconteceu. Não consigo entrar em contato com nosso entregador.

O homem do outro lado da linha suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo que o mundo é perigoso. Espero que nada grave tenha acontecido. Contate-me quando o encontrar, está bem? – e desligou antes que ela pudesse responder.

- Tifa, tudo bem? – Denzel perguntou. – Está pálida...

Mentalmente, Tifa analisava tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias; lembrava-se de Cloud se despedindo antes de partir para Kalm, mas nada lhe explicava o motivo de seu desaparecimento. Ela teria de sair e procurá-lo.

Ela pegou o telefone e gastou sessenta segundos conversando com alguém.

- Crianças, arrumem suas coisas. Estamos indo para Rocket Town.

* * *

- Tem certeza disso, Tifa? Eu posso ir com você. – Cid tentava convencê-la. – Você sozinha por aí nesse bugre. Pode ser perigoso.

Ela riu.

- Eu vim até aqui sozinha, não vim? E com duas crianças ainda por cima.

Cid suspirou.

- Acontece que você aonde vai parar nessa busca.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou atrás de Cait e talvez peça ajuda de mais alguém. Só preciso que você tome conta das crianças, pode ser?

Cid fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Shera vai ficar feliz em tê-los por perto.

- Ótimo. – Tifa suspirou, aliviada. – Muito obrigada, Cid. Fico te devendo essa.

- Esqueça isso. Apenas faça o que tem de fazer. Sua determinação em cuidar dele sempre foi algo que admirei muito, desde daquela vez que o achamos no pequeno hospital de Mideel.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

E, dito isso, voltou ao bugre. Tinha um longo caminho até Gold Saucer.

* * *

- Hey, Tifa! – Cait pulou até ela. – Quanto tempo! Deixe-me lhe fazer uma previsão!

- Não, Cait, eu vim par-

Mas já era tarde. O gato-robô já tirava um papelzinho da boca de seu mog cor de rosa.

- Hmmmm... "Você irá se casar." – e bufou – Que sem graça! Isso já aconteceu...

Tifa revirou os olhos.

- Em que posso ajudar-lhe, jovem socadora de monstros?

- Cloud desapareceu.

Cait soltou um grunhido que lembrou um miado.

- De novo? Ele não cansa não? Isso já está ficando sem graça...

- Cait! – Tifa ralhou. – Não estou brincando! Ele sumiu no caminho de Kalm para cá!

- Kalm?

- Isso. Reeve deveria ter te contado. Cait, você sempre sabia tudo sobre a Shinra seis anos atrás. Ouviu alguma coisa recentemente?

- Shinra? Você sabe que ela não é mais a mesma de antes.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você não ouviu nada? Cait, qualquer coisa serve!

Ele ficou quieto por um minuto.

- Vamos para as ruínas de Midgar.

Tifa o encarou.

- O que você sabe?

- Esse é o problema! Eu não sei. Só sei que alguma coisa voltou a funcionar no antigo prédio da Shinra.

- Então nós vamos para lá agora.

- Não. Precisamos de mais alguém conosco.

Tifa vasculhou sua mente. Cid estava cuidando das crianças, Yuffie estava muito longe, Barret já estava suficientemente ocupado ajudando North Corel a voltar a seu antigo status.

- Red.

Cait assentiu e roubou o telefone de Tifa.

- Ele nos encontrará lá.

- Ótimo. Vamos.

* * *

Enquanto subia as escadas do prédio abandonado, Tifa viu as cenas de seu sonho se repetindo. Ela tinha visto aquelas mesmas escadas, aqueles mesmos corredores e, no final, Cloud. Preso em tudo de vidro, com aparelhos respiratórios presos a ele.

- Ele está num laboratório.

- Como sabe disso? – Red perguntou.

- Eu sonhei.

- Você sonhou com isso? – Cait perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sonhei.

Cait bufou.

- Essa ligação de vocês é apavorante. Qual o caminho?

Tifa olhou a sua volta.

- Direita.

Seguiram por um longo corredor escuro até que chegaram a uma pequena ante-sala cheia de máquinas e computadores.

- Acho que você errou, Tifa. – Red sugeriu.

- Não, não errei não. – e chutou uma estante que caiu pesadamente no chão. Na parede onde antes ela estava, uma porta se fez ver.

- Lá.

Cait e Red se entreolharam, perplexos. Como ela poderia ter visto em um sonho tudo aquilo? Era totalmente incoerente.

Ela quebrou a porta com um soco.

E lá ele estava. Socando desesperadamente o tubo de vidro onde o haviam posto. Assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Tifa, ele parou e abriu um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Cait correu para as máquinas e começou a analisar e apertar botões, tentando abrir o tubo. Tifa revirou os olhos e vestiu suas luvas pretas. Concentrou toda a força que possuía e desferiu um único soco contra o vidro. Final Heaven.

Imediatamente o vidro se estilhaçou em mil pedaços, espalhando seus cacos e inundando a sala com o líquido estranho que o preenchia. Ela amparou Cloud antes que caísse no chão e o ajudou a se livrar do aparelho respiratório.

- Obrigado. – ele disse com esforço.

Tifa sorriu.

- Tudo bem?

Cloud limitou-se a balançar brevemente a cabeça.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Cait apressou. – É perigoso.

Tifa ajudou Cloud a subir nas costas de Red XIII e os quatro saíram da sala no minuto em que um alarme começou a soar.

- É. Já estamos encrencados. – Cait suspirou.

- O acesso às escadas que descem foi bloqueado! – Red gritou enquanto começava a correr pelos corredores.

- Vamos ter que subir. – disse Cait.

- E como vamos descer?! – Tifa perguntou.

- Um problema de cada vez, Tifa.

Ela revirou os olhos e eles começaram a subir as escadas que levavam à antiga sala do Presidente Shinra e, consequentemente, ao terraço do enorme prédio.

- Cait, o que era aquele líquido dentro do tubo?

- Um derivado enriquecido de mako. Não chega a causar envenenamento, mas suga energia e reduz o ritmo de metabolismo e funções corporais.

- E você sabe disso porque...

- Está nos arquivos da Shinra.

- Então, Cloud não corre nenhum risco?

- Não. Ele só precisa descansar. Bastante. Já foi estranho ele estar acordado quando chegamos.

- Bom ou ruim?

- Bom. Significa que o líquido não o afetou tanto.

Tifa sorriu, aliviada, e olhou para Cloud, que dormia nas costas de Red enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

- Ótimo. – Tifa praguejou assim que atingiram o andar do terraço. – O que faremos agora?

- É muito alto. – Red disse. – Não temos como pular.

- Estamos presos!

- Agradeça-me depois, então!

Tifa olhou para os lados, a procura da origem daquela voz.

- Barret?

Dos céus, desceu a Highwind, com uma escada de corda pendurada.

- Você me paga por ter passado em Corel sem falar comigo! – Barret gritou. – Como você conseguiu pegar o bonde sem que eu te visse?

Ela riu.

- Tenho minhas técnicas.

Barret desceu da nave, pôs Cloud nas costas e começou a subir as escadas.

- Obrigada, Barret!

- Não me agradeça, sua tratante! Você está encrencada comigo por um bom tempo, entendeu?!

Ela riu de novo e o seguiu pelas escadas.

Em pouco tempo, a Highwind já seguia seu caminho de volta a Rocket Town. Tifa sentou-se ao lado do adormecido Cloud e envolveu-o com os braços, para mantê-lo aquecido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Barret perguntou. – Por que estamos de volta a esse prédio maldito, com problemas mais uma vez?

- Não sei. – Tifa respondeu. – Mas alguma coisa voltou a funcionar aí dentro.

- Não era para ter nada aí dentro. – Cait declarou.

- E o Planeta começa a ficar em harmonia consigo mesmo. – Red completou.

- É, mas quero saber quem foi o responsável por isso. Quem ousou pôr minha família em perigo. De novo.

Cid sorriu para Tifa.

- Sabemos e concordamos com isso, Tifa. Sua família é nossa também.

Tifa sorriu, quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigada.

- E não ouse me excluir de novo! – Barret trovejou.

- É... e teremos de contatar Yuffie. Ela ficará furiosa quando descobrir que não participou disso tudo isso.

- E precisamos de Vincent. – Tifa lembrou. – Ele saberá o que fazer, onde procurar o quê.

- Oficialmente, - Cid resmungou. – estamos encrencados. Mais uma vez.

Todos riram enquanto continuavam a voar. Era bom estarem juntos mais uma vez. Mesmo que isso significasse que teriam que lutar mais uma vez.


End file.
